Question: Daniel eats at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$36.00$. He would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$36.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$36.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$36.00$ $\$3.60$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$36.00 = $ $\$3.60$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.80$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$36.00 + \$1.80 = $ $\$37.80$ The total cost of the bill is $\$37.80$.